Don't hold me to it
by Theresa471
Summary: My first fantasy type fan fiction short story. Someone is stuck in the Nevada dessert after his SUV is turned over by a animal. Afterwards he must deal with the after effects of the accident and his strange images or noises.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is my first fantasy type fan fiction story. It's going to be short. Until I'm able to figure out just where the character is going to wind up.**

Don't hold me to it...

The bone-dry sector of the Nevada desert. A lone male figure in his early thirties. He's been walking for hours trying to find a watering hole. In order to fill up his canteen and keep him moving a little bit longer.

Gerald Wilson having to be working for a casino in Atlantic City, New Jersey. He was asked to drive out to Nevada and meet up with a number of officials on how to improve security factors from inside the floors of the different casinos. This includes Las Vegas as well.

When he was involved with a accident on the road. When some type of animal having ran across the road. Wilson wasn't able to stop his SUV in time to have his vehicle over turn onto the side of the empty road.

Even though his air-bag had gone off to help some-what save his life to an extend.

Wilson having to woken to pain on the right side of his head. Though there wasn't much crimson to be shown from when he tried to look into the rare view mirror.

However he was able to move out of the vehicle after trying for ten minutes. In order to move out from the air-bag and placed himself onto the dirt side of the road.

All he was able to see was nothing but miles of nothing of rocks, the dry desert heat having to be some what in the upper 90's. Add into the factor of the cactus and several flying vultures looking for prey to eat during there flight.

Since his accident. There hasn't been a soul on the road for having to be in the middle of the afternoon. He was desperate at this point. Since his vehicle was no longer able to be driven.

As for himself for the most part.

Gerald Wilson was in need of water very badly or in fact any other type of supplies. Though he was schedule to meet up with his associates as soon as he arrived into the city of Las Vegas outer limits.

But now that he was involved with the accident. He'd made the decision to start walking to look for some sort of help. Water at this point was priority on his list of items that needed to be done on his agenda. Or anything else for his overall survival having to be out here in the dessert.

After several hours of walking on the side of the road. There was at one point. He'd thought that he was starting to see things. Especially when kept looking up into the grey sky with cirrus cloud cover.

Thinking that it just might be some sort of an airplane or air-force jet. Since a number of bases are probably are located in the dessert having to be classified to the public.

Yet again.

Since he does believe in U.F.O.S and strange occurrence from over the years. He was beginning to think that it just might be one. But he highly doubts it for this particular moment.

But if he doesn't find help. No doubt his life as it is will surely end. Though only his associates that he works for will miss him. He only family happens to be just a sister name Judith lives up in Cole Brook, Maine living way out into the boon docks over looking the mountains. She's a semi retired school teacher for gifted children with mental abilities.

And the last time he spoke with her. It was a little over a year ago. They were able to talk over the iphone for about 20 minutes. Since he was in a hurry to head out for work. Otherwise they'd both agreed to try and do a better job of staying in touch.

Any rate. Wilson looked up into the sky once more with the onset of early evening starting to come about. His physical condition was beginning to get worst. He was very thirsty, hungry, weak and most of all really tired. His eye sight was becoming more and more blurry with each moment that goes by for him.

Then all of a sudden. He was starting to hear this noise coming from the east sector of the dessert. He wasn't exactly sure just what it was for the moment.

The noise was starting to get more intense for his head and ears to bare. It was at this point having to feel as if his body was being transported some where out into space.

It'd reminded him some what of an old Star Trek episode. His mind didn't know what to think at this particular time. While feeling the pull of his entire body.

And with his physical and mental condition the way its been. All he could be thinking as to why all this was happening to him in the first place. Was it a dream or just his imagination caused by the accident of his vehicle over turning? He just didn't know either way at this point. He will no doubt will have to wait and see what happens to him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Don't hold me to it

He was barely able to see from inside of some where. He wasn't able to see who or what was standing in front of him for the moment. He would be laying down on some form of a slab table. Just like a pig ready to be roasted.

He needed to be sure just where the hell. He was for the next minutes. In order to understand as to why he's here in the first place. He's hoping it wasn't the case for when it comes to him and being tied up like this.

All of a sudden he started to think about lizards that came to his mind. As for why it's happening?; He didn't have a clue as to why he was the one soul to be taken from the side of a lonely road heading got Las Vegas, Nevada.

He tried to break hold with his wrists and legs as well. Without having anyone tried to help him. He was basically on his own. Even though earlier he tried to asked for help from his captors.

However without help. He's currently stuck inside. Along with the fact his life was in great danger.

This all stemmed from having a stupid animal walking across the road, in order to have him into this particular position. He was hoping that a state trooper was able to come his way. _**Nothing at all!**_

Other wise it was too late for himself. And finding himself else where.

Still no answers that come to his mind. Though for the moment. he finally heard someone come in waltzing around his body. He tried to scream out to whoever was checking up on him. He wasn't sure on who ever came in was planning on doing further harm to his already weaken state.

But his scream didn't last all that long. When he was able to feel a needle pinch into his right arm. He wasn't sure on whether it was a butterfly needle, or rather a much bigger one for them to gather up the computer terminal. For his blood type, DNA and everything else that makes up his genes.

Still he wasn't able to move his move. And for himself it was like a losing battle with the creatures. At least he thinks they are creatures to his co-called warp mind.

Someone was able to pressed further into his upper part of his right arm, to be drawing further blood samples into the tubes. Not that they will be finding anything of real value for when it comes to his white cell count.

Even if his life as it is. He was told months ago his health was in remission from the cancer for when it comes to his pancreas.

After being given this news. His bosses for where he worked were very glad of it. And the fast he was able to uphold his position with the casinos.

And ever since that time with being told of his remission. He's been trying to live his life out to the fullest extend.

This has to be the biggest joke of all time.

He was hoping with who ever has him now. Will be able to have compassion for when it comes to his life in general.

It wasn't his fault to be in this situation. After that damn animal running across the road and have his SUV turn over with the brakes.

This vehicle since he was able to rent it to come out here in the first place. He was told by the rent a car service near the Nevada airport. That the vehicle and the brakes were all in great working order. Before signing on the dotted line and making a general credit card payment to see the vehicle running properly.

In spite of his situation. He's still able to move just a little without cutting his wrists and ankles.

Still he's not able to see clearly. With his eye sight still some what blurry from the accident and of the air bag hitting him rather quickly to shock him.

But still he's here. Once he was able to feel the beam pulling himself up into the air. And once he was able to start coming around after blacking out. He was able to find himself here. Along with the fact. He was beginning to sound like a broken record once again.

And if this is the case.

His captors were trying to make him look like a raving lunatic...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Don't hold me to it

He needed to scream badly with his situation at hand. And for him not knowing what was going on with him. Only made matters just as worst.

He just wish to god. He's able to see clearer with his vision. However it's not working out in his favor. Actually this entire day hasn't been working to his over all advantage.

One thing for sure. He was in need of water. His mouth was dry as a bone. Along with his entire body chemistry. And what ever these creatures were going to be doing. Should just get it over with for **God's sake!**

He wanted to try once more with the screaming. Otherwise he wasn't getting any place with it. This entire occurrence was beginning to be just too much for him to bare.

 **"Help me please..."** He said to who ever just might be in the room or where ever he was for the moment.

But yet he kept hearing the words inside of his mind. "How are you feeling Mr. Wilson?" He was thinking again. How is it that I am supposed to be answering the question in the first place? He replied with trying to move further on the slab table.

Even though the question was asked sincerely trying to divert his attention from what exactly was happening to the man. Along with the suggestion that he's able to at least try to relax.

 _ **"That' a joke!"**_ As Wilson paused with his comment. Including having to be some what dumb-founded with those voices having to be all around him.

And when the one voice was able to get through to him. It was in the wake of great awkwardness and to antiapate there next move. What ever that might be in his case...

 _"Why do you think it's a joke Mr. Wilson?; I assure you it's not!"_

It was if his voice was inside of a swimming pool or sounding so much like some type of animal. And in Wilson's mind. He'd mention lizards along his travels. Wilson didn't think it was possible for that matter. To actually think that the voice talking is a lizard of some type.

But never the less.

Gerald Wilson had to asked the question on how he was feeling. He actually didn't know just how he was feeling. Since he'd no idea where he was at this point.

 _ **"Here goes. Frustrated, betrayal, scared and most importantly. I need to get out of here."**_ Wilson said to the one voice talking to him. While still on the slab table. And it was mostly straight forward.

As he tries to coax further information or anything else from the voice.

But otherwise his entire body was able to relax a little. While taking in a huge gulp of air into his lungs.

Chapter Four Up Next


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Don't hold me to it

Finale

From inside another section just outside of Gerald Wilson alcove. The truth of the matter was about to be revealed.

There was nothing to be done. Since Gerald Wilson was dying. His wish or rather his thinking before entering the white light pulling him further.

He actually needed to see who or what was talking to him. Having to made the decision. The lizard type creature named Voltron started to move into closer to Gerald Wilson's alcove. It was his one wish to know the real truth of the matter.

Even though if Voltron wanted to. He would be able to save his life with the medical archives of his own planet. Many light years away from Planet Earth. He's been living for a long time. It's how he's been able to steer clear of any military intervention.

There was been a few countries know about this Voltron. However he's been able to move quickly with his warp-drive vehicle in order to stay out of the way.

However in regard to Gerald Wilson. Voltron if he wanted to. Can actually save his life. But with Wilson and his mind. He's already dead-set on wanting to die any way. Especially when his cancer is supposed to of been in remission. His doctors mainly had lied for the most part.

There were so many factors to consider with looking out for himself and the rest of his species.

Voltron had made his decision...

When he opened the door with the key-card. He was able to see Gerald Wilson eyes were closed and unnerving as it may be. He's able to slowly walked over to him and check his pupils and placed some type of solution into them. In order to give him his chance to see who he was mainly dealing with.

"Gerald Wilson; I have just placed a solution in order for you to see me finally and your wish." And to unravel the final mystery since finding himself on the slab table. He's able to move off a bit in order for him to see him fully.

Wilson tried to blink a few times in order for him to clear up the blurred vision.

And when he does...The shock of seeing Voltron was just too much for the human being. All types of alarms had gone off inside of his alcove.

His brain function has ceased. Along with the fact. Gerald Wilson has now moved past into the bright light and the door-way of Science Fiction fantasy of becoming one of the characters.

The very same type of lizard creature just prior of passing onto the realm of the door-way. He was free to do what ever he wished in order to save those wishing to fight battle against him and others...

As he's able to move in further with his world of imagination to work from ...

The End


End file.
